


Torch in the Rain

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian'ın cenazesinden küçük bir an, bir drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torch in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Steve Carlson – Torch in the Rain

 “Bugün burada Merkez Masa üyelerinden Brian Keaney’i son yolculuğuna uğurlamak için toplandık.”

            Siyah giymiş erkekler ve kırmızılar içindeki kadınlar konuşan din adamını izlerken, ön sırada abisinin koluna dayanmış Zac sessizce iç çeker, diğer yanındaki Lincoln elini tutup sıkar, Brian’ın tabutu aşağı inmeye başlar.

            Daren bir yandan kardeşine destek oluyorken, Brad’in eli onun sırtında genç adam eşine dayanabileceği tüm enerjiyi verir. Tabutu toprağa indirdiklerinde herkes ellerindeki çiçekleri toprağa atmaya başlar, Daren elindeki siyah güle bakar. Kardeşi kolundan çıkıp elindeki beyaz gülü babasının mezarına bırakırken Daren onun derin bir nefes aldığını görür. Zac omuzlarını dikleştirir, abisine bakar. Abisi ilerleyip elindeki gülü kardeşi gibi bırakırken aynı onun gibi bir nefes alır. İkisi omuzları dik gitmeye başlamış kalabalığı takip ederek ilerler. Lincoln ve Brad gözleri önlerinde ilerleyen kardeşlerde arkalarından ilerler.

            Kalabalık dağılmışken gerideki servi ağacının altında, siyah takımındaki yakışıklı tanrı mezara doğru ilerler. Elinde tek bir kırmızı gül var, _Brian Keaney_ yazılı mezar taşını izlerken yağmur damlaları düşmeye başlar. Ares, olimposun en güçlü tanrısı, ama şu anda sadece kalbi acıyan bir adam, elindeki gülü mezara bırakır.

 “Sabah çıkarken akşama görüşürüz demiştin Brian, şimdi ne olacak?”

            Savaş tanrısının fısıltıyla sorduğu soruya cevap olarak sadece çakan bir şimşeğin sesi gelir. Güçlü tanrı kollarını kavuşturup yağmurun altında, sevdiği adamın toprakla kapatılmasını izler.


End file.
